1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device, an image display device, and a method of manufacturing an optical device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a technology of shifting an axis of picture light emitted from a light modulation device such as a liquid crystal panel in order to make the resolution of an image to be projected higher than the resolution of the light modulation device. Further, as a device for shifting the axis of the picture light, there has been known a light path control device described in JP-A-2011-158589 (Document 1). The light path control device described in Document 1 includes a glass plate, a movable section for holding the glass plate, a support section for supporting the movable section, and a pair of plate springs for connecting the movable section and the support section to each other, and rotates the movable section around the plate springs used as a rotational axis to thereby change the posture of the glass plate to refract light (picture light) having entered the glass plate to thereby shift the axis. Further, in the light path control device described in Document 1, electromagnetic drive using a coil and a permanent magnet is adopted as a drive mechanism for rotating the movable section.
In such a drive mechanism using the electromagnetic drive as described in Document 1, since the arrangement of (relative positional relationship between) the coil and the permanent magnet has a relatively significant influence on the vibration characteristic, the alignment between the coil and the permanent magnet is important. However, in Document 1, a matter related to the alignment between the coil and the permanent magnet is obscure.